


Bath Tub Fun

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>   Belle is enjoying a nice bubble bath when Mr. Gold comes home early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Tub Fun

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fic is inspired by this animated gif set. I put out the fic idea as a prompt for someone to write but since there weren't many takers, I figured, 'What the hell, right? ;)  
> http://obisgirl.tumblr.com/post/20695727005/i-want-to-see-a-fanfic-based-on-this-gif-set-but

Belle is happy, relaxing in Mr. Gold’s bathtub.  A year ago, she wasn’t able to enjoy such a luxury, trapped beneath the Storybrooke Hospital. The days she was afforded a shower, they were always timed and soon as her time was up, there was someone to take her back to her cell. 

Now, she is free and reunited with her true love. She has a job, working at George’s book store and even became friends with the town’s residents. When she’s with Ruby, she feels like a kid; when she talks with either Mary Margaret or Emma, they treat her like an adult and Granny, well, she’s Granny. 

She graduated from therapy with Doctor Hopper but still drops by his office from time to time.

When she would come home after work, Mr. Gold would be there waiting for her with a rose and they would enjoy a nice dinner together; often, ending the night in his bed.

Belle is very lucky.

Today is one of her few days off from work and she chooses to spend her time at home, enjoying a nice bubble bath.  She found and purchased a rose scented bubble bath bomb and vanilla oils at the local drug store. 

Belle set up candles around the bathroom, poured herself swine, resting her back against the tub, blowing bubbles.  Everything is perfect, blissful except for the fact that there’s still something missing.

She should really be enjoying her time alone but she misses her lover.  Belle understands that he needs to spend time at his shop and help out Emma when she needs him but Belle wishes that he were home. She needs him so bad right now.

Belle sighs and closes her eyes, her mind is suddenly filled with images of Mr. Gold massaging her back and running his hands along her wet skin.  She can almost feel his lips trailing kisses along her skin, his fingers tangled in her hair. A smile curls Belle’s lips, lulling her head to one side, hmm’ing softly as her tiny little fingers play along her thighs.

Her cheeks feel warm and a breath hitches in Belle’s throat as her fingers find that pleasure spot, the one that makes her picture her lover’s tongue slowly licking her.

Belle let’s out a sigh and a soft moan, the bubbles shifting as she writhes in the tub. Just a few more strokes…

“Belle?”

Belle’s eyes pop open and she sits up in the tub, bringing up her left leg as Mr. Gold opens the bathroom door. He smiles, taking in the sight of her naked wet leg.

“Enjoying your afternoon, dear?” he asks.

She smiled seductively. “Oh yes, very much,” she coos. “I hope you don’t mind that I’m using your tub, my room only has a shower,”

Mr. Gold walks closer to the tub, kneeling down beside it. He knows that she’s enjoying this little seduction way too much (but then again, so is he). “Where did you get all this?”

“The drug store,” she smiles, “its rose scented bubble bath bomb,”

“Aw,” he muses.

“You could always join me,” she teases, “I was hoping you would, especially since I was just fantasizing about you,”

Gold shakes his head. “You are insatiable my dear,” he muses, “tell me, what exactly were you fantasizing?”

Belle bites her lip, smiling coyly at him. “What was I fantasizing about?” she muses, “I think it was something about you getting wet with me, rubbing me all over,”

Gold scratches his chin. “Rubbing you with what exactly?” he asks.

Belle looks around and spots the tiny bottle of vanilla oil, picks it up and holds it in front of him.  “This,” she says.

“And what is this?”

“For me to enjoy,”

“Only you?”

Belle smiles. “That is the general idea,”

Gold clears his throat, leaning in closer to her. “And none of this is for my benefit?” he questions.

“The candles help with the ambiance,” she says but knows exactly what he is talking about. “The oil is meant to help me relax,”

 “Maybe you can show me how that works, dear,”

Belle smiles coyly, pouring a dab of the vanilla oil in her palm, rubbing her hands together before lightly applying the oil to her skin. Gold grins, watching her hands run over herself, smelling the vanilla mixing with her wet skin.

“But it really works best,” Belle interrupted, “when you blow heat on it,”

Mr. Gold smiles, leans in close and does exactly that.  Belle's body melts and she feels like dragging his whole body into the tub.

“How was that my love?” he asks.

“Incredible,” she muses, “You know, you could join me...but there is the problem with your clothes,”

“And what problem is that?”

Belle shrugs. “I'd hate to ruin one of your fabulous suits,” she muses, “but the sort of activity I have in mind requires you to be naked,”

Mr. Gold studies Belle a moment, then backs away, loosening his tie then removes his coat jacket. Belle watches in anticipation, biting her lip as the last bit of clothes come off.  She tries to make room for him as he climbs into the tub but the tub is actually a lot smaller than they both thought.  But that's okay because he likes being on top of Belle.

“Is that better now?”

“Almost,” Belle teases, blowing some bubbles in his face.

“You little...!” he cries, splashing water back.

Belle holds up both her hands, “Okay, I surrender. I swear, that I won't blow anymore bubbles,” she promises.

Mr. Gold eyes her skeptically, he knows that mischievous look all too well; she’s planning something. Belle shifts in the tub, laying her body flat on top of him. He feels Belle wrap her arms around him, kissing his collar bone and then, slowly move down his chest. 

He closes his eyes in ecstasy, feeling Belle’s lips discover different parts of his body. He can feel her tiny fingers on his thighs and her tongue gently stroking his member. Gold thinks his body might explode or maybe crush Belle, but things get worse as he feels her body suddenly back on top of him, kiss every inch of him.

Belle catches him staring at her and she grins like a Cheshire cat, and he knows she has something else dirty on her mind.  He's tempted to ask what that's about but he knows he'll soon find out.  He isn't wrong about that assumption as Belle pours that vanilla oil on his chest, massaging it over his skin before leaning down and breathing on it.

She isn't wrong about the oil.

The heat creates a sensation that instantly makes Gold relax.

She smirks, kissing along his jaw line, not really paying attention to her hands. Her hands, he discovers later, made their way to his ass and she squeezes his but cheeks together, eliciting a hissing moan.

“You didn't think I was going to do that, did you?” she teases.

Gold laughs. “No, I didn't,”

Belle is very pleased with herself, spreads her legs across him, feeling the water rush between them as she mounts on top of him.  Gold sits up slightly, sucking on her left nipple while his other hand to massages her other. Belle slides her hands down his sides, feeling those torso muscles tighten around her.

Gold lets go of her right breast, reaching down between them, tickling her thighs and then runs his fingers up until he finds her opening. Belle can feel her pulse starting to beat wildly as soon as she feels her lover's fingers trying to play with her sensitive spot. Belle helps him along, bucking her hips against his fingers, her body aching to cum for him but wanting more.

She pushes his fingers away, insisting to resume the connection they formed before. Belle can feel her cum drip down her thighs, disappearing in swirls in the water.

He pulls her closer against his chest, taking her chin in his hands, kissing her hard.  Belle moves her hips slowly, up and down, the rhythm of them creating tiny whirl pools. She presses her nipples to his chest, Gold can feel how hardened they are and he rubs one between his fingers.

“Turn over,” Belle whispers into his ear.

Gold turns over, and Belle settles on her side, still gyrating her hips against him but a bit faster than before.  Eventually, Belle lands on her back and Gold rests on top of her, kneading her breasts again. Belle can feel her body, close, so very close but no, she wants this to last longer.

Mr. Gold drives harder into her; Belle squirms, feeling his whole length so tightly inside of her.  His hips dance up and down in quick motions, pounding so hard into her. Belle tries to best to keep up with him; her pleasure is rising so fast.

Gold lowers his body on top of her, feeling her thighs and tickles her again. Belle clenches around him and knows she can't pro-long her orgasm anymore; she's coming whether she wants to or not.

“Fuck!” she cries, suddenly feeling so dizzy, “Oh, just finish me hard, please,”

Gold grins widely, slowly down slightly, not wanting to force her body before she's ready.

Belle sighs.  “Either you do, or I will,” she pants.

Gold stops his ministrations, sits up and directs Belle to rest her body against him. He doesn't want to wear her out but he doesn't mind making her squirm some more.  He finds the bottle of vanilla oil, pours some into his palm, rubs them together and spreads her legs, rubbing the oil on her entrance.  She's still very aroused and can feel it as his fingers play with her clit.

“You're going to tease me hard, aren't you?” she cries.

“I will and I can,” he whispers back.

Belle smirks, pouring the same oil into her hand, finding the length of his cock between her thighs. “Let's play a game then,” she proposes, “You touch me, I touch you and we'll see who cums first,”

Gold smiles. “I think you'll find that I have more control and the upper hand,” he whispers hotly into her ear, rubbing her deeper.

A heavy gasp escapes Belle and it encourages her to rub him harder, eliciting a deep moan. Gold responds in turn, using his forefingers along the outside of her clit, stroking her faster. Belle clenches around him again but Gold only quickens his strokes, using two more fingers to assist him.

Belle strokes her fingers up and down his length.

Gold launches a full assault, using his palm, rubbing her so hard Belle begins to wreath against him. His hard work eventually pays off and she cums, he can feel her tighten but continues to tease her.  Finally, Belle succumbs to a second orgasm.

Belle relaxes in his arms, turning her head to look at him. Gold can't hide his smile. “I told you I'd have the upper hand,” he teases.

“Oh, I'll get you back for that,” Belle warns.

“And how do you plan to do that, my dear?”

Belle rises from the tub, steps out and goes to stand by the door but turns back to look at him.

“Bath tub fun done?” he asks.

“For me, it is,” she muses. Belle turns to leave again but stops, turns and winks at him. “Did I forget to mention that we're done here, but not in _there_?”  
 __  
There, referring to the bedroom.

Mr. Gold laughs.

The End  



End file.
